Wonderwall
by SiriuslyCaolinn
Summary: Hermione comes home after the war and reads through her diary that she has kept throughout her years at school, and her year in hiding. It kind of travels through the whole RHr relationship. There were some date messups I appologize, this one is right.


This is the first fanfic I've written in awhile. I hope you enjoy it. When you're done reading it if you could give a review, constructice criticism is also nice, just so I know what to do in the next story I write. The song is Wonderwall by Oasis. It's only one chapter so there won't be any more of it going up. Hope you like it! I had some glitches with the dates, so I fixed them.- Caolinn

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed and looking around her room so thankful to be home, and so glad to be alive. Her room was a mess: no doubt it had been searched by Death Eaters to see if she had left anything there that might've led them to find Harry. Obviously, they thought she was a stupid and possibly careless little girl, or they hoped she was. Her old school books were strewn everywhere along with her robes and some old essays. A patch of sky-blue something stuck out at her from the piles of rubbish on the ground. She knelt down next to her bed, and saw that it was her journal she had kept throughout her school years. It probably could've been helpful to the Death Eaters but she had used ink so only the writer could read it. She tapped her wand three times on the small silver lock that kept the journal shut. It opened and she decided to read it. 

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what you've gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. _

The first entry read,

September 1st 1991

Dear Diary,

Hogwarts is fascinating! We've just had dinner and the food was quite good. I've already met some interesting people, like Harry Potter! I've read about him, but never expected to meet him. He made He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named go away. And he's in my house, Gryffindor. I was almost put in Ravenclaw but it really didn't matter to me. I also met a red-haired boy with Harry, his name started with an R…Roger possibly…no It was Ron um Ron Weasley I think it was. He tried to turn his rat yellow but it didn't work. It must've not been a real spell then. He was kind of funny looking, but I suppose since he's in Gryffindor too we'll be in classes together. I'll just put up with him. Well I'm tired so it's bed for me.

Sincerely,

Hermione J. Granger

_Backbeat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before but you've never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. _

Hermione laughed at herself and then flipped forward quite a ways. This entry was from her second year at Hogwarts now.

September 10th, 1992

Dear Journal, (I like journal better than diary it sounds more sophisticated)

Today Draco Malfoy called me a mudblood. Apparently, that means dirty blood. You know because I'm muggle-born. Ron tried to curse him, but since his wand is broken, well it backfired and he started belching up slugs. It was disgusting, but a nice gesture from him sweet really. It doesn't really matter to me that much, I'm muggle-born oh well. Well I know this has been short but it's dinner time.

Sincerely,

Hermione J. Granger

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know now. _

She turned some more and found another to read.

March 5th, 1994

Dear journal,

Ronald is a pig-headed stubborn prat! He thinks Crookshanks ate Scabbers, who in fact has not been looking good ever since they go back from Egypt. But no! Since there were Crookshanks's hairs on the sheet with blood, he must've killed him. And even if he did, Crookshanks is a cat; it's in his nature to kill rats. I never want to speak to Ronald again. First he wasn't talking to me about the _Firebolt_ and now this. He's a git and I'm better off without his stupid friendship. I'm going to go and study now. I'll write later.

Sincerely,

Hermione J. Granger

_'Cause maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all you're my wonderwall. _

Hermione could not believe how stupid she had been, she kept on reading.

December 25th, 1994

Dear Journal,

The Yule Ball was lovely Viktor looked so handsome and we had a fun time. I tried to teach him how to pronounce my name properly but I don't think it worked very well. Oh well, it's kind of funny listening to him call me Hermy-own. Well, the night was great until Ron tried to tell me I was fraternizing with the "enemy", that prat. The whole reason of the tournament is to meet wizards and witches from other places. And even though I had a fantastic time with Viktor it would've been nice if Ron had asked me, and not as a last resort. Oh and purely as friends, of course so that me and him and Harry could've hung out more. Well, it's late; I'm going to sleep.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

_Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what you're not to do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. _

November 4th 1995

Dear Journal,

Today's Quidditch match was awful. Those bloody Slytherins were singing _Weasley is Our King_ the whole time. If Ron just had some more confidence he'd be fifty times better than he is now. He was so nervous this morning; I gave him a kiss, but I'm not sure that helped much. It was **only **to wish him good luck. I don't like him…that much. I'm going to try and cheer him up.

Love,

Hermione

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding. And all the lights that light the way are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how. _

The journal opened to an entry from their sixth year.

November 27th 1996

Dear Journal,

I thought that after I had told Ron I was going to ask him to Slughorn's part he might know how I felt about him. And possibly that he felt the same, but apparently not! Because when I got to the common room he was snogging Lavender Brown, seriously it looked like he was eating her face, so I guess they're together now. I went into a classroom to get away from everyone. Harry came in and we talked a bit before getting interrupted by Mr. OhyesIliketoeatfaces. He brought his partner in the face eating contest with him but she left and stood outside so all three of us could talk. I guess I sort of lost it then, and made the birds that I had learned how to make in class attack Ron. I guess…well I think I might be jealous no matter how much I hate to admit it. I guess I'll just have to invite someone else to the dance, maybe McLaggen he would get Ron annoyed. I'm going to go to bed; today has been too much.

Love,

Hermione

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all you're my wonderwall. _

June 15th, 1997

Dumbledore's funeral was today. It was awful. I really don't know what the Order's going to do without him. He was, at the very leas,t Secret keeper for Number 12 Grimauld Place. Snape and Malfoy are gone, good riddance to them. I still can't believe he killed Dumbledore, I wonder if there's more to that story. But poor Harry first his Mum and Dad, then Sirius and now Dumbledore; I hope that by the end of this he'll still have one father figure left. On the bright side of things I think Ron may be coming around, or at least I hope he is. He let me cry on his shoulder today; it would've been cozy in any other circumstance, and if I wasn't crying. I'm going to pack we go home tomorrow.

Love,

Hermione

_I said maybe you're gonna be the one who saves me. And after all you're my wonderwall. _

Hermione heard her Mum calling her, so she decided to make it quick and read one more.

June , 1998

Dear Journal,

I'm sorry I don't know the date we've just been in and out of places for the last few months that I really haven't kept up with it, but it is June I know that. The war's only just ended a couple of hours ago. But Harry finally did it! As I knew he would, but Voldemort's gone, for good this time. Things are, well, they're different. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin Creevy and so many more died last night and the world will never be the same. It's really too awful to think about. I think everything is going to take awhile to get back to normal, but it will. And me, Harry and Ron, we'll always stick together and be there for each other. I don't think anything's going to come between us now. I love them both, in different ways, of course, Harry as a brother, someone I can always go to, to talk about anything really, and Ron I think I love him in more of a romantic way. I kissed him last night, just in case anything bad was to happen I wanted him to know how I felt. I'm kind of glad I did it though. I'm exhausted, I'm going up to the dormitory to sleep. For once in a long while I can sleep knowing everything is going to be okay.

Love,

Hermione

_Said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me, you're gonna be the one that saves me, you're gonna be the one who saves me. _


End file.
